Cherry Blossom couple
by SakuraMikanx
Summary: I have change the title from Gakuen Alice to Cherry Blossom couple.RXR please! NXM
1. Gakuen Alice

SakuraMikanx:I do not own GA.

SakuraMikanx: I am sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling,if there is any please tell me course this is my first fanfiction.

**Gakuen Alice**

There was a girl name Mikan Sakura. She is ten years old and is a very cheerful girl.She is the cutest and pretty girl in her school even her senior are not as cute and beautiful as her. She is the most popular girl in the school too. Even though her IQ is low but, with her cute and beautiful face, she can win all the boys hearts. Her best friends Hotaru Imai is a genius.On morning,Mikan get the news that Hotaru her best friend is going to Gakuen Alice.She is finding her every where and saw her best friend is on her way to the black car.

Mikan: "Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!Wait!!" yell Mikan

Hotaru turn her head and saw Mikan,she took out her baka gun and shoot Mikan when she is going to hug her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan: "What is that for??" ask Mikan crying

Hotaru: "You are ugly when you are crying, don't you ever try to get near me with that ugly face of yours." Mikan stop crying and and hug Hotaru, and again Hotaru took her baka gun and shoot Mikan BAKA. "Why are you doing it to me again?? I have already stop crying."ask Mikan.

"There are still a drop of tear on your eyes baka."said Hotaru. Every one look at them and sweat, of course Mikan sweat too. She wipe away her tear and Hotaru open her hand ready to be hug by Mikan.Mikan quicky run to Hotaru and hug her.

After 2 minutes, Hotaru broke the hug and say "Good Bye baka."Mikan pull Hotaru hand and say "please don't leave me…please Hotaru.."Hotaru smile and say "Baka,you need to take care of your jii-chan if you go who is going to take care of him?"Mikan was so sad and say

"Let's take jii-chan together!!" Everyone sweat drop included Hotaru.

Hotaru: "You really is an idiot…"said Hotaru and went to the car without turn to see at her best friend Mikan. The car starting to move. Mikan was chasing it and at last she gave up.

After a month,Mikan decided to go alone to Gakuen Alice to find her Hotaru and leave her jii-chan alone. She went there by train and when she arrived, she saw a blonde hair woman. She asked the blonde hair woman "Is this Gakuen Alice Miss??"The blonde hair woman sweat and say "I am Mr not Miss means I am a man…"Mikan was shock and shouted "What!?NO WAY!!"the blonde hair man laugh and say "I am Narumi a teacher from Gakuen Alice.What are you doing her little girl??"Mikan replied him "I am Mikan Sakura and I am her to find one of my friend in this school can you please let me see her??i just wanted to see her and go back home."Narumi was sad and he use his alice and say "go back home girl and be a good girl and never come back again." Mikan was not affected and say "there is no way I will go home if only I saw my friend."Narumi was so shock and he guess that Mikan has an Alice too. He bring her into the school and give her new uniform. When he bring Mikan to 2-B class, he introduced Mikan to all the students.

Hotaru was too shock and took out her baka gun and shoot Mikan BAKA. Mikan drop and her head has a big red dot, with this Mikan knew it was Hotaru baka gun. She was very excited and somehow was confused why Hotaru suddenly shoot her. "Hotaru,what did I do?"ask Mikan and Hotaru replied "To make sure whether if this is a dream or not."

Everyone sweat drop.Narumi tell Mikan to partner with Natsume and Mikan agree and Mikan went to her sit beside Natsume and say "Nice to meet you!!"Natsume just glare at her and show a you-are-annoying look.Mikan didn't care him and just sit on her sit.When Natsume ask Mikan what is her alice Mikan pause,she didn't know what her alice was and pretend that she cant hear. Suddenly,Koko read Mikan's mind and tell out loud for everyone to hear "Oh my god…What am I supposed to do so that they will change the topic of my alice??"Mikan heard and Koko continue to read her mind loud and clear "This boy is reading my mind!!what am I going to do now??Narumi-sensei please help me…"Then Mikan suddenly float when a bold head boy use his alice.

Mikan was very scared and heard Natsume said "This is what you will get if u ignores me."Mikan look at Hotaru who was looking at her and smirked. Mikan was surprise and her eyes become wide.

The bold head make Mikan spin while floating and Mikan started to sob.

RXR please, and please tell me my mistake thx.The next chapter will be The Angel Has Appear.


	2. The Angel Has Appear

**Note: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**The Angel Has Appear**

Everyone saw Mikan crying and started to feel sorry for her.Nonoko and Anna was going to cry because of Mikan scared face. The bold head boy did not care Mikan and make her to float higher with his Alice. Natsume just read his manga and Hotaru is just looking at her poor best friend.

Mikan: "Kami-sama please helps me..." whisper Mikan.

Koko: "Kami-sama please helps me" he said while smiling.

Suddenly Narumi and Jinno-sensei came in and saw Mikan was floating and crying. "Don't bully the new student!!" say Narumi. Jinno look at Mikan and say to Narumi "Hn, that cry baby was the new student? She is nothing at all with her nullification Alice. Let her try to get down her own." Narumi glare at Jinno-sensei and say "If I am the principal, I had already early fired you!" this word make Jinno shock.

Suddenly, Mikan active her Alice. That make Koko cant read her mind. "What the...what happen…did I just lost my Alice?" said Koko. Everyone was shocked and Koko try to read others mind. He did it but he can't read Mikan mind. Then Narumi said "Let her down!"

But they did not listen, then Narumi use his Alice to the bold head boy and he let go of Mikan. Now all of them went back to their seats. Mikan has fainted and Narumi carry her in a bride style.Narumi "I have news for you guys, especially you Natsume. We have found Mikan Alice. Her Alice is Nullification." Then Narumi bring Mikan to her room and place her on her bed. After that he went out and closes the door. "Yuka... I am sorry... I have failed to protect your child...gomenasai…"

**Mikan POV**

Mikan was in her room now. She was so scared till she can't even move her finger.

Then Mikan open her eyes, she saw an angel. A very beautiful angel on her bed sitting. "I must be dreaming…once I close my eyes and open it then she will sure gone." I thought. I close my eyes for one minute and heard "Mikan it is no use, you are not dreaming...even if this is a dream I wish it will never end." Then Mikan was shock. She thought "This is not a dream?? No way.. it is a dream I am sure this is a dream. There is no angel in this world right?" A gentle voice said "I am your guardian angel Mikan, I am sure you have dream about me before."

**Flashback**

An angel was hugging Mikan. The angel said "Mikan I can no longer be with you cause of your mother Yuka. She is trying to separate us.. but Mikan I promise you when you are ten years old, I will come back to you and I will always watch you from the heaven". "Promise??"Said the 5 years old Mikan. "Promise..." "My little princess"

**End of Flashback**

Then Mikan opened her eyes. "It was you!!" scream Mikan. "You are the angel that I am waiting for!!" The angel nod. Mikan was so happy that she give the angel a big hug.

"Its me Mikan. Now I am going to protect you. And one more thing..Mikan actually you have other Alice." Said the angel. "Other Alice…!!?????" said Mikan in amaze.

The angel smile and said "Yup my little princess, I think you have already know one of your Alice right?" Mikan nod. "It was nullification right?" Mikan nodded again.

"Now I tell you your other Alice, nullification, control, steal, heal, copy, erase and holy Alice a very holy Alice..." "Holy Alice? A weird Alice name…"Said Mikan. The angel smile and say "Yeah but even thought the name is weird but it is an amazing Alice. You can give happiness and hope and also grant their wish. You can use that Alice to teleport and fly with your beautiful angel wings."

"ANGEL WINGS!?" thought Mikan. "You can fly with it."

"And one more...it is when you transform in and angel you will look more cute and beautiful than your human form." the angel smile.

"Wow! It is cool!! But you still haven't tell me your name yet..." said Mikan in a sad tone.

"My name is Haruhi, Suzumiya.Just call me Haruhi."

"Okay." Said Mikan cheerfully. "Now let's go to class. Oh yeah. I am your new teacher from now on." "Yay!!"Shouted Mikan.

Haruhi and Mikan are now on their way to Mikan class. When they went inside, they saw the class was just like a morning market. When Koko look at Mikan and Haruhi, his eyes shock. Koko suddenly blush. Everyone look at Koko. Then they look where Koko looking at. It was Mikan. She let her hair down. It makes her become more beautiful. But the most surprise is a woman was beside Mikan. Mikan and Haruhi saw all the boys blush (including Natsume) so they both giggle.

Mikan went to her seat beside Natsume. Natsume blush more. "If only I let my hair down from the beginning..." thought Mikan.

"I am your new English teacher. My name is Haruhi Suzumiya. Nice to meet you all." Then Haruhi wink at them. Some of the boy fainted and some blush like a chili.

Haruhi and Mikan giggle again. Natsume was curious and wanted to ask Mikan about it but he was too shy to ask. Then Mikan look at him and say "I know you are curious about it but.. it is a secret" say Mikan while smiling. Natsume was surprise and ask "How do you know I am curious?" " By looking at your face. Your face is telling me that you are curious but when I say it was a secret, you look more curious!!Haha"Mikan smile.

Natsume blush. He tries to hide it but fail. "What is she thinking about..?"

The bell ring and it show that the class has end. "Ah… I didn't teach anything for today huh?" said Haruhi playfully. The student laughs and thanks Haruhi. Haruhi smile at them and they return her with a friendly smile too.

When they are walking they are all talking about Mikan and Haruhi.

"Wow...the teacher is beautiful and nice, I like her."

"Mikan is so beautiful...why didn't she let her hair down earlier?"

The girls start whispering "I like the teacher you know? She is kind and beautiful!"

Another girl say "Oh my god, why did Mikan let her hair down...but you know? It is a very big different when she tie her hair with pig tail style and let her hair down."

Another girl say "Yeah, when she tie her hair she already look cute and beautiful, but when she let her hair down she look like a real princess. She is so cute and beautiful!"

Sumire "Hn..." Everyone was jealous at Mikan.

In the class left Mikan and Haruhi. "So I am going to call you sensei right?" said Mikan cheerfully. "Yup but only when other student are here and in the class but when there are only us alone, you can call me Haruhi" said Haruhi with a friendly smile.

"Okay sensei"Mikan said while nodding her head.

**Natsume POV**

"When Mikan let her hair now she look cute...I am sorry for what I did to her today morning...wait...what am I thinking…why am I thinking about her??"I thought.

"Don't tell me I fell in love with that idiot.." "No way I will fell in love with her...no...way.." I thought. Suddenly, an angel and a devil came out. Their look at same as Natsume. "Well Natsume you already fell in love" said the angel. Natsume blush. "No you are not Natsume. You hate her. You hate that girl." Said the devil. "Natsume I think you know it better than us right?" smile the angel. "What are you talking about you stupid lame angel." Said the devil. Then Natsume said "First come first serve right? So the angel came first so I am going to believe I fell in love" I said while smiling. "Good" said the angel and gone with the devil.

**Normal POV**

Mikan accidentally bump into Narumi while running with her sensei/guardian angel.

"GOMENASAI!!NARUMI- SENSEI!!"Narumi was nearly deaf. Narumi "please don't shout... and never mind" said Narumi. "Oh yeah...you are going to sleep with Natsume cause you are Natsume partner." "Erm...Sensei...Can I don't want to do it?" ask Mikan with puppy eyes. "Sorry Mikan, everyone in the class are going to sleep with their partner on the same room and bed. Even Hotaru and Ruka do that." Mikan jaw drop. "Ho...Hot...Hotar...Hot..HOTARU!!!?????" Narumi nodded.

[This is not decide by Narumi but it was the academy rules

"But Narumi-sensei…This … I can't accept it..." Said Haruhi. "But Haruhi it is no use even if you cant accept it. It is the school rule." Mikan look at Haruhi. Haruhi just look at Mikan and show her don't-look-at-me-I-have-no-idea-how-to-help-you look.

Mikan sweat drop and show Haruhi aren't-you-my-guardian-angel look. Haruhi sigh while sweating.

Then they look at Narumi but he is not there.

**Narumi POV**

"Haiz...They don't care about me at all… I am invisible in their eyes. Even when I go there don't even look at me…"

**Normal POV**

"Haiz"sigh Haruhi and Mikan in unison. "what are we going to do now?" ask Mikan. "I am thinking of something.."Haruhi say

7.00 o'clock (night)

The bell ring. It is dinner time. All the student went down for dinner, the boys are looking forward to their dinner and looking forward to see Mikan too. They also thought that they will sit beside Mikan.When they went down, they saw Mikan was sitting beside Natsume and Hotaru. The boys are disappointed. And when to their seat. After eating, the boys went to Mikan and talk to her. Mikan was very happy to have a lot of friends while Sumire and other girls are jealous except Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru.

**Natsume POV**

"That girl… is going to sleep with me on the same room and bed! What am I going to do?? Oh my god.. when she is sleeping should I hug her? Or shouldn't?" I thought.

**Knock, Knock, Knock **

I heard someone was knocking my door and went to open it. When I open it, I saw Mikan. I was blushing when Mikan show me a cheerful smile. Then I let Mikan go in and help Mikan to carry her luggage. "Arigatou Natsume." Said Mikan.

**Normal POV**

"Hmm…just like what Narumi-sensei said. There is only one bed." Then Mikan change to her pajamas in the bathroom. Natsume was thinking whether he should peek or not. Then Mikan went out from the bath room. She is wearing very sexy pajamas. Natsume nose bleed. He quickly hide it but Mikan saw it. She takes a piece of tissue and call Natsume to lie down on the king size bed. She helps Natsume to wipe it. Natsume blush more when Mikan face was near him. "Mikan..." say Natsume. "Yes?" ask Mikan. "Arigatou and can I ask you a question?" "Of course" said Mikan. "You must answer me okay?" "Okay" said Mikan. "Promise?" ask Natsume. "Promise" said Mikan with a friendly smile. "What is your weight? Cause you are heavy" ask Natsume. "Really? I am sorry for being heavy. I am 20kg how about you?" "21kg..."Said Natsume. "It seems like you are heavier than me huh?" Mikan tease. "I admit I am heavy than you." Said Natsume.

When Natsume nose didn't bleed anymore, Mikan went and check the time. It was already 9.30. "Hey Natsume." "Yes?" ask Natsume. "It was already 9.30. I wanted to sleep already." "Okay" said Natsume.

Mikan went to bed and Natsume off the light and went to bed too. "Hey Natsume, is there any blanket for me?" "No only this." Said Natsume "Any jacket?" ask Mikan. "No."

"I am cold..." whisper Mikan but Natsume heard so he hug Mikan. "Natsume what are you doing??" "If you don't want to freeze to died than don't move." said Natsume.

"YES!!!!!I did it! I can't believe I hug her!!"Thought Natsume.

Mikan wake up early that day and she realize her hand was hugging Natsume and Natsume was hugging her too. She slowly let go her hand and slowly trying to break Natsume hug. 5 minutes later, she did it. Now, she went to the bathroom and changes her pajamas to her school uniform. Then she look at the clock. It was only 5.55 a.m. She sit beside Natsume and help him to put his blanket on. "He is so cute when he is sleeping. Just like a kid haha...Well we are still kid now anywhere." Thought Mikan. Then Natsume wake up and saw Mikan was beside him. He was surprise that Mikan wake up early.

"Are you always waking up so early?" asked Natsume. "No… not really only sometimes" reply Mikan. "Now get ready. It is already 6.15 a.m." said Mikan. "Hn" was the only reply from Natsume.

After Natsume has ready, he saw Mikan was watching outside the window. "What happen?" asked Natsume. "It is snowing…" Reply Mikan. "Do you have your own jacket?" asked Natsume. "Yeah" replied Mikan and she went to take her jacket. Then Natsume went and take his jacket too. When they went to the Sakura Tree, they saw a bird lying on the cold snow.

"It is hurt…poor little bird…" said Mikan. She went to the bird and uses her healing Alice and Natsume was shock went he saw Mikan was healing the bird. "You have two Alice?" asked Natsume. "Not only two…" replied Mikan. This make Natsume more surprise and ask "What is your other Alice?" "Control, erase, steal, copy and holy Alice"

Natsume can't even believe it. "That is cool…" said Natsume. "Really" ask Mikan. "Yeah" replied Natsume.

Haruhi saw and heard them. Haruhi sweat drop because she has forgotten to tell Mikan that her Alice is a secret. Then she heard Mikan said "Please keep it as a secret."

"If only you become my girlfriend." said Natsume.

RXR please. And please tell me for the wrong grammar and spelling. have a nice day and hope you enjoy it


	3. The Lovely Couple

**Note: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_**Special thanks for Sarkura, **__**mangamanic1234, rabie bunny, animeluv12, chocokat and HunnyB**_

**The Lovely Couple**

"What am I going to do!? If he tells other people, maybe I will bring trouble to Haruhi…"thought Mikan. "I think I better agree, I don't want to bring trouble to Haruhi. It is not that bad if I become his girlfriend right? Well he sometime are cute too…okay I had decided." thought Mikan.

"Fine! If only you promise me that you will keep it as a secret!" said Mikan still acting like she was force to. "Of course!" say Natsume. In Natsume deep heart he is jumping like a monkey because of joy but he didn't show it to Mikan.

The bell has ring. Mikan and Natsume are walking together with their hand holding. Everyone saw and gasp. The girls are jealous at Mikan and glare at her and the boys are jealous of Natsume because he had a cute and beautiful girlfriend.

Mikan and Natsume didn't care them and continue to walk to their class with their hand holding. In the class, the boys are sad like hell and look down some of them are jealous of Natsume. Well, of course Natsume fans are jealous of Mikan.they show a death glare to Mikan and Mikan show them a come-and-kill-me-if-you-can-dummy look.

Then Sumire jump out. Now Mikan know Sumire Alice is a half cat dog. Then Mikan started to tease Sumire. "Oh my, a cat or dog are blocking my way Natsume-kun, I am so scare" Mikan act. Suddenly Sumire hair has fire. She is running everywhere, then Mikan heard Natsume said "Don't worry I will be by your side and protect you." Mikan sweat drop. She can't believe what Natsume had said.

The door open and Hotaru came in. Mikan went to Hotaru and hug her. Everyone was shocked that Hotaru let Mikan hug. Then Hotaru look at Mikan and said "Only this time." Mikan was so happy but Hotaru broke their hug. When Hotaru was on her seat, she put her head on the desk and sleep. This is the first time everyone saw Hotaru did this. Everyone thought "What happen to her?" "Did she fall sick?" then Narumi-sensei came in with his pink dress. Everyone sweat drop. "Good morning everyone!" greet Narumi. Mikan and her friends greet him except Natsume gang and Sumire (also known as Permy)

Narumi saw Hotaru was sleeping so he did not disturb her.

After Narumi class, it was Haruhi class. Haruhi greet them and give them a friendly smile then the students greet her back and return her smile. Everyone listen to what Haruhi teach except Hotaru. Haruhi wanted to wake her up but she saw that Hotaru was so tired that she can't even hear any noise in Narumi-sensei class and still can sleep so well so she don't wanna to disturb her. After Haruhi class, Mikan wake Hotaru up. "Hotaru wake up…class has already over…"said Mikan with a gentle voice. Mikan has already call Hotaru to wake up several times then she can no longer stand with it and yelled "HOTARU WAKE UP!! CLASS HAS ALREADY OVER!!!" Hotaru wake up and took out her baka gun and shoot Mikan BAKA BAKA BAKA. "What is that for Hotaru?"Ask Mikan. "That is because you disturb me from my sleep.

Everyone sweat drop. "I am just helping you…" said Mikan in a sad voice. "Helping me in what?" ask Hotaru curiously. "The class has already over five minute ago…" reply Mikan. "Oh…wanna go out together?" ask Hotaru. "Okay." Said Mikan in a cheerful voice. Natsume follow Mikan and Ruka follow Natsume. "What are you all doing Natsume?" ask Hotaru. "I am just following my girl friend cause I say before I am going to be by her side and protect her." Reply Natsume. "How about you Ruka?" ask Hotaru. "I am just following my best friend, Natsume." Reply Ruka.

"Fine." Said Hotaru. Suddenly they heard the bell ring. It was dinner time. They went to the kitchen and sit at their seat. Mikan sit beside Natsume and Hotaru sit beside her partner Ruka. After eating dinner, Hotaru went to her lab and start to create something. Then Hotaru heard someone knocking her door so she went and open it. When she open it, she saw Ruka. "Why are you here Ruka?" ask Hotaru. "I want to ask you something and can I go in?" asked Ruka. "Okay." Reply Hotaru.

"Hotaru why didn't you go to our room yesterday? Are you sleeping in your lab?" ask the curios Ruka. "Today morning do I look like I have a sleep?" ask Hotaru. "No…" said Ruka. "Erm…Hotaru there is something I must tell you…" said Ruka. "Just tell me" said Hotaru. "I have…fallen in love with you since you came...can you be my girl?" ask Ruka while blushing.

Hotaru was surprise. "Did I just hear something wrong?" thought Hotaru. "Even if this is a dream I would like it to continue forever." Thought Hotaru.

"Okay, but are you going to regret?" asked Hotaru.

"No for sure." Said Ruka with a blushing and happy face.

"What is the time now Ruka?" asked Hotaru.

"10 o'clock…huh…so late already!?" said Ruka in amaze. "Let's go to our room and sleep." Said Hotaru with a smile and she yawn.

"Okay." Was the only reply from Ruka.

**In Natsume room.**

"Mikan are you ready!?" It is already 10 o'clock. "Wait I need to change to my pajamas." Reply Mikan. Natsume was waiting for Mikan on his bed lying down. "Done!" say Mikan. "Okay, fine now off the light and go to bed and sleep." Say Natsume. "Okay..." reply Mikan. When Mikan was on the bed ready to sleep, Natsume out his hand on Mikan waist and hug her. Mikan hug back Natsume and the both fall asleep with their hand hugging each other.

Early in the morning, Natsume wake the sleepy Mikan up. When Mikan open her eyes, she saw Natsume. He was already ready and just waiting for her. Mikan rush to the bathroom and change into her uniform. Then they both walk together holding hands.

They saw Hotaru and Ruka holding each other hand and knew that they are dating.

Mikan was happy for Hotaru and Natsume was happy for Ruka. Ruka blush and try to hide it but he fail. Hotaru look at Mikan and Natsume and smirked.

Four of them went to their class together. Then they saw Yuu and Anna were together holding hand and Nonoko and Koko were holding each other hands too.

* * *

**Wanna know what is going to happen? Read and review please hope you enjoy it and have a nice day**


	4. The Perfect Couple

**Note: I do not own Gakuen Alice…**

Sorry I had forgotten to write Mikan star rank. Her star is same with Natsume because she can control her Alice. And thanks for the review everyone hope you enjoy it

**The Perfect Couple**

Nonoko, Koko, Anna and Yuu are blushing. Mikan saw it and has a wide smile o her face. "WOW!! WE ARE ALL PERFECTLY SAME!" yelled Mikan.

"What do you mean by "we are all perfectly same"? We are not like you baka." Said Natsume. Everyone sweat drop. "I mean we are all couple…" explain Mikan.

After Mikan has explained, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume were in to their class and went to their seat. Yuu and the others went to their seat too. They seat beside their girlfriend. After they went to their seat, other student came in to the class.

"Natsume-kun!!"Shouted Sumire. Suddenly there is a flame at Sumire hairs. "AH!!" shouted Sumire. A water splash to Sumire. "Thanks..."Said Sumire to Yuu. "What is that for Natsume?" asked Sumire while crying. "You are annoying. You better shut your noisy mouth." Said Natsume. "But Mikan mouth are noisier then me Natsume. Why didn't you do that to her?" asked Sumire with jealousy. "Cause I love Mikan and she is my girlfriend and also she is different like you Permy." Said Natsume. Everyone look at Natsume and Mikan. Mikan was blushing and Natsume saw it.

He went closer to Mikan and his face was now very near Mikan. Mikan blush more and suddenly, Natsume use his finger and hold Mikan chin. He gently kisses Mikan. Everyone saw and shout "Woo" and some "Yay". Mikan faint and Natsume caught her. Mikan faint because of embracement. Natsume took her in a bride style. Sumire saw and said "No way…I wish I was Mikan."

Natsume bring Mikan to **their **room and put her on the bed. He waits for Mikan to wake up. While Mikan was still fainted, he hugs her and they lying on the bed together. Natsume watch at Mikan and smile. "She is so cute when she is sleeping." Thought Natsume.

**In the class**

Narumi walk in to the class. Everyone sweat drop because of Narumi pink dress. "Good morning!" greet Narumi. Some of them greet him back but some not. "I have a good news for you all!" Narumi said happily.

Everyone was wondering what the good news is. They look at each other with confused face. "What is the good news?" asked Sumire. "Valentine day is tomorrow! So be prepare okay!? Oh…and today is free classes because today the teacher will have meeting Ja!" said Narumi.

All the boys face pale. "I have to tell Natsume about this." Thought Ruka.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Natsume heard someone is knocking his room door and open it. It was Ruka. "What is it Ruka??" asked Natsume. "Erm…well…I am here to inform you that tomorrow is valentine day. So be careful Natsume." Said Ruka. Natsume face was also pale when he heard of valentine day. "Thanks Ruka." He closed the door and when back to his bed to see Mikan whether she was awake or still sleeping.

When he went to there he saw Mikan just awake. "Where am I?" Mikan asked. "In our room." Reply Natsume. "What am I doing here!?" asked Mikan. "You just now fainted so I carry you to here." Explain Natsume. "And whose false is it!?" asked Mikan. "No one" reply Natsume. "It was you!! Who call you to kiss me in the class!?" Say Mikan. "Me myself." Reply Natsume. Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan blush a little. "Want to try one more time?" asked Natsume. "No!!!" said Mikan.

Natsume laughed and said "It was just a joke!!" "I never thought he will laugh…"thought Mikan. Natsume look at her and kiss her lips one more time. Mikan was shocked. But she kisses back. She deepens it. They kiss for 5 minutes and Natsume broke it. "I have forgotten to tell you that tomorrow is valentine day." Said Natsume and kiss her again.

"Wait…That means I need to do the chocolate now! I want to make for everyone and the teachers too." Mikan said while they are still kissing. "Hm… okay. I am going with you then." Said Natsume and broke the kiss. "But go where?" Mikan asked. "To central town then go to the factory." Natsume said. "First we buy the ingredient then go to the factory." Natsume said again.

**In Central Town**

Mikan and Natsume holding each other hand and walk to a shop. Mikan brought a lot of things and Natsume help her carry it. After that, they went to a restaurant and eat.

Hotaru and Ruka saw Mikan and Natsume together. Hotaru took out her camera and started to take their photo. Ruka saw it and sweat drop.

"Hotaru do you want to eat something?" ask Ruka when he heard Hotaru stomach growled. "Crab brain and crab." Hotaru reply. Ruka sweat drop again. It was expensive. After he bought it, he and Hotaru rest awhile and eat together.

"Let's go Natsume" order Mikan. "Okay" reply Natsume and they both went to the factory. Hotaru and Ruka did not notice that they were gone. When Hotaru took her camera and start working again, she was surprise because Mikan and Natsume were gone. Ruka sweat drop again. Hotaru search everywhere but Mikan and Natsume was not there so they decided to give up.

**In The Factory**

Natsume saw Mikan putting the entire ingredient into a pot. He watches her face. "Cute" thought Natsume. Mikan is making some chocolate and cookies.

Natsume wanted to help her but he did not know how to cook. "Mikan, you really know how to cook?" asked Natsume. "Of course." Reply Mikan. "I always cook for my grandpa." Said Mikan. Natsume was amazed and look at her again then he look at the cookies and chocolate.

After a few hours, Mikan was done. Natsume tried her chocolate and cookies.

**Chibi moments**

"Yummy" Natsume said. Mikan giggle. "Of course. I am the one who cook it you know?"

_**End of chibi moments**_.

Natsume can't be that he just said "Yummy". Mikan was still giggling until Haruhi came in, Mikan stop the giggling and look at Haruhi.

"Good afternoon Ms. Haruhi."Greeted Mikan. "Good afternoon Mikan and Natsume." Haruhi greeted back. "Ms. Haruhi are you here to make chocolate??" asked Mikan with her eyes twinkling. "Yes" reply Haruhi and she blush. "To who!?" asked Mikan in amazed. "Is it Narumi?" asked Natsume. Haruhi reply with a nod.

Mikan smile becoming bigger. Haruhi blush more. "Then I don't disturb you already Ms. Haruhi" said Mikan pulling Natsume go out with her cookies and chocolate.

**In Natsume and Mikan Room.**

Mikan wrapped all the cookies and chocolate nicely then she put it into the basket. After that, she asked Natsume "What is the time now?" and Natsume reply 8.00 pm. "Let's go and eat dinner." Said Mikan and Natsume just nod. When they to the kitchen, they saw Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Koko and Nonoko sitting in a group and chatting. Mikan and Natsume went and join the group. After they join the group, they were all silence. "What happen? What are you all talking about?" asked Mikan. Natsume look at them. They are all quiet until Natsume saw a video camera with Hotaru.

Natsume took it and open it. He saw he and Mikan was kissing. He blush when Mikan asked "What happen Natsume why are you blushing?" "What is that?" Mikan continue to ask. Then she took it and watches the video.

She blush after she watched it and she delete the video. "What are you doing baka!? I need to sell it you know?" Hotaru asked. "Not this please." Mikan pleaded.

"Fine…"said Hotaru. After eating dinner, they went to their own room and went to bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Valentine's Day." Thought Mikan but for Natsume, it is the worse thing.

Ring!!

Mikan alarm clock had ring. It's Valentine's Day!! Mikan wake up and prepare. Natsume wake up after Mikan had prepared everything. Mikan wait for Natsume to go to class.

**In The Class**

The boys face was pale but the girl is healthy. They are scared of the girls. Meanwhile, Narumi came in and announced "Valentine's Day start now!" all the boys are running and Mikan was still confused. "Why are they running Hotaru?" Mikan went to Hotaru and asked.

"They are running away because they scared the girl chase them." Hotaru explain. "Oh…" was the only reply from Mikan. "Everyone! I have chocolate for you all!! Boys and girls will get one of my chocolate or cookies." Mikan tell her classmates. The boys and girls stop running. They went to Mikan and get their chocolate or cookies and ran away. They knew Mikan is special because she always likes to make things for them.

Natsume too took a chocolate and cookies. He can take two because he is special.

Meanwhile, Haruhi went to Narumi-sensei and give him his chocolate. "Thanks" Narumi said and has accepted it. Haruhi blush. "Erm…sensei...I…I… lo…I love you." Said Haruhi. Narumi smiled and said "I love you too. That is why I accept your chocolate." Haruhi and Narumi hug each other. Haruhi was very happy. Both of them walk together with holding hand.

Mikan and Natsume hold hands too. Well, Hotaru and Ruka, Anna and Yuu, Koko and Nonoko holding each other hand running. Natsume and Ruka fan girls are chasing them and Mikan and Hotaru had to run with their boyfriend.

"Natsume, I need to go to the teacher office can you go with me?" asked Mikan. "Yes" Natsume reply. When they went to the teacher office, Mikan give all her teacher chocolate and cookies. Then she went to the special ability class and gives her senpai. She also went to the dangerous ability class and give to You-chan and the others.

They were all surprise because they did not know Mikan but they still give them chocolate and cookies (except for You-chan.) They accepted it and eat it while walking.

Some of them had fallen in love with Mikan but Mikan did not notice it.

Mikan fan boys are waiting for her to give them chocolate but they did not get any. They were all sad. After giving finish her chocolate and cookies, they went to their room and rest.

"It was so fun today Natsume."Said Mikan.

Natsume said "Yeah." And give Mikan a gentle kiss.

Mikan kiss back. She was happy because Natsume was with her the whole day.

* * *

Erm…sorry for the late update by the way, maybe I will update late a bit because 27/11/07 I will go to Hong Kong. After come back, I will try to update more bye for now and have a nice day everyone! 


	5. New Students

**Note: I do not own GA**

**New Students**

It's already 7.00 am. Mikan and Natsume are still sleeping. While their best friends are awake.

"Hey! Hotaru! I feel like today there will be something nice happen." Said Ruka.

"What thing??" asked Hotaru curiously. "I am not sure but maybe there will be something good happen today…" said Ruka. "Fine, are you going to eat breakfast? If not I will not cook for you." Said Hotaru. "Okay." Reply Ruka.

Now it is 7.15 am. Mikan just wake up and she wake Natsume up too. She went to the bathroom and bath first then she went brush her teeth and change into her school uniform. After that, Mikan went and cook some breakfast and Natsume went to the bathroom. After they finish eating dinner, they went to the class holding each other hands.

Before Mikan went to her seat, she went to Hotaru and hugs her but Hotaru took up her upgraded baka gun and shoot Mikan. **BAKA**. "Why did you do that?" asked Mikan sobbing (anime style.) "You noisy." Reply Hotaru.

Everyone saw and sweat. "Can't they try not to do the same thing every morning?" asked Yuu. "No" reply Mikan and Hotaru in unison. Everyone sweat drop again. After that, Mikan went to her seat beside Natsume. Then Narumi came in. He is wearing a red color top and a pink jacket and skirt. He wears a headband too. Everyone saw and a big sweat form. "Good morning students!" Narumi greeted. "Everyone greeted even Natsume greet him too. Everyone was shock and amaze even Mikan, Ruka and Narumi. "So at last Natsume greeted me!!" Narumi said while jumping with joy. Hotaru used her baka gun and shoot her sensei. Everyone saw it. Narumi was hit by Hotaru newly upgraded baka gun. Everyone look at Hotaru then look at their sensei.

"Are you alright Narumi-sensei?" asked Mikan worriedly. "Yup." Reply her sensei. Everyone was relived. Then they went back to their seat. "Today I have an announcement to you all! There will be two new students today." Announce Narumi and call the new students to come in. A girl with shoulder pink hair walk in and another girl with red long hair walk in. Everyone look at them. "My name is Hinamori Amu nice to meet you." The girl with pink hair said. Her voice is cool. "My name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you." The girl with red hair said shyly. A lot of boy was attracted to Sakuno and Amu. Sakuno are cute and pretty and Amu is cool and pretty. The most is Sakuno. Now Sakuno and Amu has a few fan boys.

"Any question?" asked Narumi to the class. "Erm…sensei, what is Sakuno and Amu Alice?" asked Koko. "Nullification." Said Sakuno. "Erase." Said Amu. "Nullification Alice? It is same with Mikan." Everyone thought. "What is their star rank sensei?" asked Sumire. "Since they not really can control their Alice their star rank will be three stars." Reply Narumi.

"So who want to be Sakuno and Amu partner?" asked Narumi. A lot of people raise their hands up. "Erm…sensei…can I choose my own partner?" asked Sakuno shyly. "Sure." Reply Narumi. "I want that girl to be my partner." Reply Sakuno while pointing at Mikan. "I'm sorry but she already has a partner." Said Narumi. "It's alright Narumi-sensei. I can have two partners." Mikan said and Natsume look at her. "You already have a partner you don't need two." Natsume said to her. "It's my pleasure to be her partner." Mikan tell him. "Okay, then Sakuno your partner will be Mikan." Said Narumi. "Hai." Reply Sakuno. "Sensei how about mine?" Amu asked. Narumi sweat drop. He had totally forgotten about her. "How about you choose yourself?" asked Narumi. "Then I choose him." Amu said pointing at Natsume. Every girl stared at Amu. "Okay." Said Narumi.

Amu and Sakuno went to a empty seat and sit there. There were just in front of their partner. After class, Sakuno and Amu fan boys went to them and asked "What is your favorite food?" asked a boy. "Are you an angel?" asked another boy. "Can you be my girlfriend?" asked another boy again and Sakuno and Amu can't get away until Hotaru and Natsume use their Alice and Baka gun. "Are you all alright?" ask Mikan. "Yeah" reply Sakuno and Amu in unison. "Let's go me and Natsume will show you all around the school." Said Mikan. Sakuno and Amu saw Natsume and Mikan are holding hand. Sakuno giggle and Amu smirk.

"Perfect couple huh?" Amu teases Natsume and Mikan. "I am sure it is." Sakuno tease them too. Mikan and Natsume blush. "Well, let's go…" said Mikan still blushing.

Amu and Sakuno giggling and went with them. Nonoko, Anna, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and Hotaru follow them too. "Let's be good friend!" Mikan and the others said to Amu and Sakuno. "Yup" reply Amu and Sakuno in unison. They smile to their new friends.

"Natsume…they are our partner right?" asked Mikan and Natsume nodded. "Is that means they are going to sleep in our room?" Mikan asked. Natsume stunned. He never thought of this. "Yeah…"was the only reply from Natsume. "But how are we going to sleep in only one king size bed?" asked Mikan. "We better asked Naru now." Then they all went to the teacher office. "Hey Naru. Are we going to sleep on the same room and bed?" asked Natsume. "Yeah, but we will change your room to a bigger room and your room will have two king size bed." Reply Narumi. "Okay!" reply Mikan. "Amu, Sakuno and Natsume! We can play pillow fight in the night time!" Mikan said cheerfully. Everyone sweat drop.

"What are you doing here Mikan-chan?" asked Haruhi. "Nothing." Said Mikan. "Haruhi-sensei how is your valentine's day?" Mikan asked loudly. Everyone look at Haruhi and Haruhi blush. Narumi sweat drop. She pulled Mikan out the teacher office and said "Don't say too loud!" her face was red like an apple. "Fine." Mikan said while giggling. Everyone sweat drop as they saw Mikan and Haruhi whispering to each other. "Well…it was a successful one…" Haruhi said while blushing. "Really?" "Did you kiss?" Mikan asked excitedly. "Yea…" Haruhi say. "Wow! At last huh?" Mikan teases Haruhi. "Mou…Mikan stop teasing me." Said Haruhi. "Haha." Mikan laugh.

After Mikan tease finish Haruhi, Mikan and Haruhi went back to the teacher office. Everyone can see that Haruhi is blushing very hard. And they started to investigate Haruhi secret except for the student. (Only the teacher.)

Then Mikan and her group go out and go and check their new room. Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko went to their own way with their boyfriend. While Amu, Sakuno, Natsume and Mikan went to their room.

"It was so big!" said Mikan when they arrive at their room. There are two bathrooms, a big kitchen, a big television, two king size bed, beautiful furniture, and their clothes are in the cupboard. Their clothes are all arrange nicely in the cupboard.

"It sure is huge." Said Amu and Natsume. "Yeah." Said Sakuno. Sakuno, Amu and Mikan fan boys are jealous at Natsume because he can sleep in the same room with Amu, Sakuno and Mikan.

It's dinner time!

Mikan, Natsume, Amu and Sakuno go to the kitchen and eat with their friends. After eating, they went back to their room.

"Hey! Everyone!" Mikan shouted. "Let's play together! **PILLOW FIGHT**!"

Everyone sweat drop but decided to play with her. Natsume hit Mikan and Mikan hit Natsume back then she hit Amu. Well…Sakuno she is being hit by Mikan, Amu and also Natsume. She did not know what to do and so she went and hit Amu. They hit at each other.

They play and play and play. They play until they have no more energy anymore and they sit on their own bed. It is already 11.36 pm. So they decided to go to bed and sleep.

Mikan sleep with Natsume hugging each other and Amu and Sakuno sleep at the other bed.

They both enjoy playing with their new friends. Now they started to treat Mikan and Natsume as best friend. Mikan and Natsume are very happy too. This is the first time Natsume played till so happy.

In the morning, Sakuno wake her best friends to get ready. She has already get ready and has already cook breakfast for them. Mikan, Natsume and Amu can't believe that Sakuno woke up so early. Now is only 6.35 am.

They wake up and get ready while Sakuno was waiting for them to get ready and eat together with them. After they get ready, they eat together happily. "How about Monday, Thursday and Friday Sakuno cook and Tuesday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday I cook?" Mikan asked. "How about me?" Amu asked. "Then you cook on Sunday and Saturday is it alright?" Mikan asked. "Yeah." Amu reply. Then Mikan said "Natsume you cook on Friday!" Mikan order Natsume even thought she knew he can't cook. "I don't know how to cook!" Natsume said. "I teach you. You can't sit there do nothing right?" Mikan said and Natsume was speechless. Everyone smirked and plan something for Natsume.

"Call him to make steak." Amu said. "How about Japanese food?" Sakuno ask. "I don't think he know how to cook rice." Mikan said giggling. "Let's teach him tomorrow!" Mikan said and Sakuno and Amu agree.

"Natsume!" Mikan sing Natsume name. "What?" Natsume asked. "You are going to learn how to cook from tomorrow." The girls said in unison. Natsume was shocked. "Tomorrow??" Natsume asked and the girl nodded while smiling.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will go to Hong Kong tomorrow 27/11/07. So I write one more chapter for everyone who reviews for me and like my story. After I come back from Hong Kong I will upload chapter 6 so don't worry. Have a nice day everyone and thanks for the review! 


	6. The Cooking Natsume

**Note: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**The Cooking Natsume.**

It was Saturday today, Mikan wake up and get ready. After she gets ready, she wakes her Natsume and her friends. When Natsume open his eyes, he saw a bit smirk on Mikan face. "What happen to her? Did she accidentally knock the wall or something? Something is not right…" Natsume thought.

After the girls are ready, they wait for Natsume. When Natsume came out from the bathroom with messy hair, Mikan help him to comb it. Now, they are walking to the kitchen and have their breakfast. After finish eating, Natsume went and wash his hand. "Are you guys ready?" Mikan, Sakuno and Amu ask their fans boy. "Of course!" their fans boys answer in unison.

_Flashback_

"Everyone we need your help can you please help us?" the girls asked their fans boys. "Sure. Anything as long as we can help!" the fans boys answer. "Thanks. Now anyone knows how to cook? If you do please stand at the right and for you all who don't know please stand on the left." Mikan ordered. All the boys are now at the right and left only one was at the middle. "Huh? Middle?" the girls thought. "I know how to cook but not really that good." The boy said. Everyone sweat. "Fine. Stand at the right as long as you know how to cook." Amu said. And the boy went to the right.

"I am so sorry for the left one can you all please go? Cause we need the right one to help us." Sakuno said sadly. "It's okay we will do anything to help you all even if you all call us to leave." One of their fan boys said. "Yeah." Another boy said. "Thanks." Amu said. The girls feel sorry for the left one.

Mikan look at Sakuno then she look at Amu "All right, we will start our plan now." Mikan said. "Well, you all know that tomorrow is Saturday right?" Amu asks and the boys nodded. "We need you to teach Natsume cooking together with us." Sakuno said. The boys feel jealous but they can be together with the girls they love they are very happy so they decided to help. "We will help as long as we can help our beautiful girls." One boy said. "We will never broke our promise to you." Another boy said and the other boys nodded.

_End of flashback_

Natsume has come back and the girls pull him to their room. Before they pull him, the girls said to the fan boys "Please help us buy some beef and some ingredient for sushi." And the boys said "Leave everything to us!" and they started pulling Natsume.

_Meanwhile in Natsume room,_

"Natsume." The girls said in unison. "What?" asked Natsume. "Let's start our cooking lesson!" the girls said in unison and wink at him. Natsume sweat drop. He had forgotten that he today has cooking lesson. "Oh my…" Natsume thought.

"Natsume, your first lesson is cook rice." Mikan said.

"Only cooking rice for first lesson?" Natsume asked.

"Yup." Mikan said happily.

"Ha! That's easy!" thought Natsume.

A few minutes later, Mikan took out a cup and said "Here is the cup Natsume. First, you need to know how many cup you should put." And Natsume grin. After he put 3 cup of rice, he started to wash the rice. They watch him wash the rice with a proud face. "I think I better put soap so that it will be more clean." Thought Natsume. He then took the soap and put inside the water and keeps cleaning. The girls sweat drop.

"I am not going to eat that rice even if I die." Amu thought.

"I wonder what will happen to me after I had eaten the rice…" thought Sakuno.

"I can't believe he is so stupid!" Mikan thought while her eyes are widened.

The girls started to giggle at their thought.

Natsume look at them dumbly. "What's wrong with them?" Natsume thought. Suddenly, someone knock at the door and Amu went to open it when suddenly the girls fan boys rushing in like a buffalo. Natsume eyes wide while the girls sweat drop.

"Princess! We bought the ingredient for you all!" said the boys. "Thx" the girl said while smile sweetly to them as they faint.

"What with them?" ask Natsume.

"Well we ask them to buy some ingredient and help us to teach you cooking." Explain Sakuno.

"What!?" shouted Natsume. "I can't believe the famous Hyuuga Natsume don't know how to cook!" a boy shouted and the others laugh. Suddenly there are flames on his hair and he was shouting for help until someone pour 5 cup of water.

"Hn." Said Natsume and the boys started to be afraid. "Everyone! Let's start the lesson." Said Mikan loudly. "It will be hard to teach him." All the boys thought.

"Natsume is your rice done?" Amu asked. "Of course." Natsume said and Amu went and takes a look. "Fail." She said. "What do you mean fail?" Natsume ask. "It is so soapy and people don't use soap to wash food!" Amu shouted at Natsume. His face pale. It makes him so shame of himself. (_I'm sorry for making him shame but please don't me mad at me first! TT_)

"Let me show you Natsume." Said Mikan. After Mikan had teach him, he know how to cook the rice already. "Oh man! You didn't go to the kitchen before?" Mikan asked and Natsume blush. Mikan eyes widened "I can't believe he really didn't go before." Thought Mikan. (_I have forgotten to tell you all that Natsume is a fast learner but I think some of you already know right…)_

After the boys and the girls have finish teaching Natsume how to cook, they rest for awhile. "Wow…he is a fast learner." They thought.

"I feel like I started to like cooking." Thought Natsume.

The next day, Natsume wake up and make breakfast. It's steak. The girls wake up because of the steak smell. When they wake up they are shock. "Did he put soap again!?" They thought. After they had ready, they went to their seat and started to try it. "How is it?" asked Natsume nervously. After they ate, they eyes show heart on them. "Fabulous!" said Amu. "Delicious!" said Sakuno "I want more!" said Mikan.

Natsume giggle and continue to eat his steak. After they finish, "What is your special recipe Natsume?" ask Sakuno. "Soap." Answer Natsume. All the girls look at him eyes widened feel like vomiting. "I am just joking." Said Natsume. "Natsume!" said the girls angrily. "Sorry, sorry." Natsume said happily.

* * *

_I know this is boring but I write this story when I am still moody so please forgive me. And Merry Christmas everyone! And also Happy New Year! Have a nice day! And please don't forget to send review to me! I don't really get a lot of review…so everyone please don't forget to review! I will do my best to make it more interesting! _


	7. The Beach

Note: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Note: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Hi guys…sorry for uploading late…please forgive me for breaking your promise. I can't upload because of ton of homework my teacher gave me. Well, now that I am 13, not a primary anymore so please understand. Thx and here is the story. Please enjoy! **

**The Beach**

_In Class_

Everyone was in the class chatting with their group of friends until when suddenly their teacher Narumi came in.Narumi came in wearing a pink gown and taking an umbrella with him dancing and singing. BAKA BAKA BAKA. Yes it is the baka gun, but it is not the one you expected. It is Natsume! BAKA BAKA BAKA. "When did I say I borrow you my baka gun? You have shot for 3 times 1 for 100 rabbits." said Hotaru. Everyone sweat drop. "Natsume! Narumi-sensei!!" shouted Mikan. "Are both of you alright?" asked Mikan.

"Yup." Said Narumi. "Can't you see the mark on my fore head? Is this really okay!?" asked Natsume. Mikan kiss Natsume fore head and asked "How is it now?" "Hmm...Good. I think I should do that more." Said Natsume smirking. "500 rabbits for helping you to get a kiss on your fore head from Mikan." Hotaru said. Natsume and Mikan sweat drop. "Hotaru…" Mikan said still sweat drop.

"All right! Everyone please go back to your sit! I have a few announcements to announce!" shouted Narumi. Everyone now stop chatting and went to their seat. "We have four new students here. Please come in!" Narumi give the signal and one by one they came in. There are three boys one girl. The girl has brown-orange long hair till her waist. She is a very cute girl and also looks cheerful. All the boys saw her drool. But unfortunately, she is holding a boy hand beside her. That boy look likes Natsume but he looks more mature and friendly. Another two boys has blue hair but they are not twin. The girls drool at the three boys.

"My name is Tsukishima Kirari. Nice to meet you all." said the cute girl. "I am Hiroto Kazama. Nice to meet you all." He said with a smile which can make the girls faint. "But if you dare to touch my girlfriend Kirari, you can never see tomorrow got it?" said Hiroto. Everyone was silent for a while until… "My name is Ikuto this is all you need to know." Said the blue hair boy looking at Amu. "Ryoma Echizen." Said another boy with blue hair.

When Sakuno heard Ryoma name, she was surprised. She gets out from her sit and run to Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun!" shouted Sakuno. At first Ryoma are surprised but still he keep his emotion calm and give a sweet smile to Sakuno then he hug Sakuno. Sakuno fan boys saw it and all are crying now… some of them look at both of them like a stone because of the shock Sakuno gave them. "Another princess was taken…" thought the fan boys.

"Now, now, who want to be their partner?" asked Narumi. Again, Mikan raised her hand up. "What are you doing baka!" shouted Natsume to Mikan. "What does that mean?" Mikan still dense as ever. "The more partners the more things we cant do baka!!" shouted Natsume blushing. Mikan of course blush too. "Oh…well…we are too young to do that…" said Mikan thinking negative. Natsume drop (Anime style.) "What are you thinking idiot!" said Natsume blushing. "Eh…not??" asked Mikan stupidly. "Forget it." Said Natsume still blushing. Everyone laugh because of both of them. Narumi just sweat drop.

"Erm…sensei…can we choose our own?" asked Kirari. "Yup, please." "Then sensei my partner must be same as my girlfriend." Said Hiroto. "Okay…"

"Then I choose that blond hair boy." Pointing at Ruka. "For me and my girlfriend." Ruka just nod.

"Okay." said Narumi happily. "Sensei, can Sakuno be my partner?" ask Ryoma. "Of course." Said Narumi. "This is going to be fun! More couple in our school. And what more? I was the one who introduce them to each other! Ow…I am such a good sensei." Thought Narumi. Koko read his mind and was speechless.

"That girl over there with pink hair." Ikuto point to Amu. "Y…Yes??" asked Narumi. Then he looks where he is pointing. "Is it alright with you Amu-chan?" "Umm…yea…yeah" said Amu blushing.

"Okay. Now is the other announcement." Narumi said proudly. "This is weird…this is the first time there are two announcement." Thought Natsume. "The announcement is…" "Is…?" asked the students. "Is…" "Is…?" asked the student angrily. "Is…" "Stop that "Is" already you bastard!" shouted the students while throwing the chairs and table to Narumi.

"OKAY!!" shouted Narumi and the students are now settle down. "The announcement is that we will go to the beach today afternoon at 3.00 pm. So get ready everyone." Said Narumi and he went out.

Everyone stay silence. "Th…The b…beach?" Ruka asked. "Did I hear wrong?" asked Natsume. Everyone look at each other showing the same face Is-it-true?

After a few minutes…

"YAHOO!!EVERYONE GET READY FOR THE TRIP!" shouted all the students running to their room. "Oh great…two boys in our room huh?" said Natsume. "Ow… it's okay Natsume." Said Mikan happily.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Yes. Coming!" shouted Natsume and open the door. It was Narumi. "Erm…just to inform you all that the trip will be delay. It will be 5.00 p.m. so in the mean time, you guys can go central town to buy for your needs. See you" was the only thing he said and he went to other's room and inform the same thing.

"I guess I would like to buy some swimsuit." Thought Mikan. "Hey Natsume, can you go to the central town with me?" asked Mikan. "For?" "Erm…you know it later." Say Mikan blushing.

**Central Town**

Mikan and Natsume are in a dressing shop and Mikan asked Natsume to help her choose her swimsuit. Natsume grin and pointed at the bikini. Mikan eyes nearly pop out when she saw it and Natsume smirk. "So, how about that?" asked Natsume. "Um… well I guess it is alright…" said Mikan blushing. " I wonder if your breast is fit in that. It seems absolutely like an airplane." Teased Natsume. "Oh really!?" asked Mikan angrily. And she took it and went into the so call dressing room. "That Natsume! I feel like killing him!! Argh! But of course, Natsume didn't realize that I am now not flat and is well developed. It's kind of disappointing." Thought Mikan. When Mikan is changing, Natsume pull the curtain of the dressing room and give her another swimsuit.

When they look at each other… "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Mikan shouted loudly while Natsume nose bleed. (A/N: Let's count down! 3! 2! 1!) PUNCH!

Natsume flying out and bang the wall. "God…she should be more lady-like." Thought Natsume. "Oh my god!! What am I going to do!? In this case, I can't married anymore!!"Thought Mikan.

"Wait a minute; he is my boyfriend isn't he? Oh gosh… I shouldn't be so hard on him. I must apologize as soon as possible." Thought Mikan and she wear uniform again and went out of the dressing room. "Where might he be?" Mikan asked herself.

"Oi! Baka! Where are you going?" asked Natsume grabbing Mikan arm. "Na…Natsume?" "What?" "Thank god! I thought you are angry and leave me alone here." Said Mikan loudly tears falling down to her cheek. Natsume saw it and quickly hug Mikan and wipe away her tears. "Baka. Do you think I am that kind of person?" asked Natsume with a gentle voice. There were a few minutes of silent…

Natsume sweat drop and sigh then hug Mikan tightly. "Baka." He said. Mikan blush a little and smile brightly. "So are you going to buy it or not?" asked Natsume. "Sure." Mikan answer. "It will be 35 rabbits." And when Mikan going to pay, Natsume pay for her. "Thanks and please come again." "Natsume?" Mikan call blushing.

"Yes?" asked Natsume. "Erm…nothing." Answer Mikan. They went to a lot of shop to buy their needs and also their clothing. Mikan also bought some howalon too. This is the first time they date like that. Mikan is somehow happy and Natsume is satisfied.

**5.00p.m.**

"Everyone here?" asked Narumi. "Yes." Answer the students. "And off we go!" Narumi said happily.

**In the Bus**

The couples sit together and chatting happily. Mikan sleep on Natsume shoulder and Natsume sleep on Mikan head. After a few hours, they arrived in a hot spring hotel.

**Hotel**

"We are going to stay here tonight. It will be a long journey to the beach so let's rest for the mean time." Said Narumi. "Yes!" and off the students go to their room. That night, everyone was tired so they take a bath after dinner and straight away went to bed.

"Hehe…after going to the beach there will be a surprise for all of them. They are going to transfer to the ordinary school and the academy will be rebuilt again so that it will be bigger." Thought Narumi.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The alarm clock ring loudly for the both couple to hear. Mikan close it and went back to sleep. While Natsume just wake up and went to the bathroom to prepare. Once he is prepared, he wake Mikan up and carry her to the bathroom and lay her down. "Cold…" thought Mikan. When she open her eyes, she found herself laying on the floor and Natsume is staring at her. "Natsume??" asked Mikan. "Yo, morning." Said Natsume. "What the time now?" asked Mikan. "You going to be late." Said Natsume. Mikan eyes wide open. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" asked Mikan. Natsume was speechless.

After finished prepared, Mikan went to the clock to see the time. 30 more minute and she be late.

"You lie to me."

"It's for your own good."

"What!?"

"Never mind…"

They went down and eat their breakfast. After eating breakfast, their friends came down and started to eat. "Everyone please pack your thing to the beach. But you are still going to stay here for night so don't pack all your things." Said Narumi. "Hai!" answer the student and rushing to their room excitedly.

After they went into the bus, all of them chat excitedly and planning to play some games in the beach. Some of them bring watermelon too. They are all so excited. Hours past. They arrive the beach and all of them change to their swimsuit. "Kyaa!" shouted the girl when they saw their princes in swimsuit. While the boys, of course drools at their princesses. But the prince, show them a death glare. And they stop drooling but sweating.

"Hey girls!" called a boy with his group of friends walking to Mikan and her friends direction. They all look handsome. They are the same age as Mikan and the rest. "Want to go on a date with us?" they asked. "No." the girls rejected. "Oh come on, let's have fun." Another boy said. "No, we can't make our boyfriend wait for us any longer." They rejected them again and run to their **man**. "Too bad, they have boyfriends." They said ant went to swim.

After a half day of enjoying, they are too tired and started to eat. "I wish we can always be like this." Said Sakuno to her friends and the others nod. "Everyone, I have another important news." Said Narumi. "We are going to transfer all of you to a ordinary school and you guys can enjoy there."

Everyone was silence. Until Natsume speak. "Hey Naru. Why is the school giving us all this? What is all this about?" asked Natsume curiously. "It's nothing. Really." Answer Narumi. "Weird" is what Natsume and Ikuto thought.

Hi my friends! Sorry for the long upload T.T because of projects and homework and also school, I must study hard. I am going to migrate to Canada so of course I must study harder. I don't want to be a remove. So in the mean time, I can't upload it. But maybe a few months, I upload it Thanks for reading and please review Arigato Have a Nice Day!


	8. Seiyo Academy

**Note: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_[Hi there everyone! There's something missing. I forgotten to tell you al bout the new student Alice. Kirari and Hiroto is singing Alice while Ryoma is sports Alice. Ikuto will be copy. Their rank are 3 star since they can control it.]_

**Seiyo Academy**

In the morning, the students pack up and went to their bus. Their new school Seiyo Academy is one of the most popular private school.

_In the bus_

"I wonder what's our new school will be like?" asked one boy.

"Who knows? But I can't help being excited!!!!!" a boy scream with joy.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

There goes our ice queen. "You too noisy. Keep quiet or you be in heaven." Hotaru said in a cold tone. Mikan is reading and Natsume is watching at Mikan. "Cute…" Natsume thought. Koko read Natsume thought and said it out loudly. "Cute!" and his smile brighten. Everyone look at Koko with the same look are-you mad? Natsume look at Koko and Koko hair was with flame. Now everyone know what Koko said. He was reading Natsume thought which is absolutely waiting for death to come for him. "Anyone has water here?" Nonoko shouted. "The bus have no water unless someone bring some drinks." Said Anna in a worried tone. Yuu found a bottle of water and pour it to Koko heads and the flame became worse. "What the hell did you do Yuu!?" ask Koko running.

Yuu read the bottle and saw the words "Gasoline." Koko read Yuu thoughts and shouted. "GASOLINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koko still running and suddenly a bottle of water was throw to him. He took it and read it and "Alcohol! What are you doing with all the flammable liquids!" asked Koko. "Experiment." Hotaru replied with a blank emotion. "Here's take my water!" Sakuno called and went to Koko and pour it. At last, Koko hair was alright but..he smell stink. "Thx Sakuno!" Koko said with a tired tone.

Natsume was enjoying watching Mikan face and did not pay attention to Koko at all. Hotaru have recorded every single second of Koko hair burning with fire. She was planning to sell it as a comedy. Koko read her thought and sigh.

Suddenly the bus stop.

"Hai hai! Everyone we arrived!" said Narumi with a cheerful voice. Mikan turn her head and look at Natsume. "What's that smell? It's stink." Asked Mikan. "You want me to kill the person with that smell?" asked Natsume. "Erm..no you don't need to." Said Mikan with a sweat drop on her head. When she look at everyone gathering, she look at them. "Is there something going on?" everyone looked at her shocked. She look at them dumbfounded then look at Koko. She saw Koko hair black in colour and sigh. She heal Koko without anyone noticing included Koko but Natsume already know it. "Wow!Koko! look at your hair!" said a boy in amaze. "I know it all black don't need to call me to look at it." Replied Koko. "No really!It's back to normal!" said the boy again. "Really? Give me a mirror!!" shouted Koko. Anna took her mirror and give it to Koko. "Wow! Cool! It's just alright!" said Koko in his own cheerful tone.

Everyone smile at him. "Everyone please gather in front of the bus now." Said Haruhi.

Everyone do as Haruhi told. "Follow me." Jinno said. They follow him and Jinno show them their rooms in the dorm. A room for person. Of course, the couple went to the same room and the others with their best friend. At last, Amu and Ikuto go into the same room since everyone was chosen.

**Mikan POV **

"Wow! I'm gonna be in the normal school again! And this school is huge!" Mikan thought. "Natsume remember to control your anger! Don't use your Alice!" said Mikan to Natsume. "You can use your Alice to nullify me if I lost my temper." Said Natsume not bothering.

**End of Mikan POV**

The next day, the normal student are chit-chatting and the class was so noisy. The teachers went to the class and said " Class please settle down for now. I have a very important announcement to make." Said the teacher. Everyone quite down and went to their seat. "What's the announcement Miss Tomoko?" asked a student.

"There will be hundreds of transfer student in our school with different grades. They will be here for a few months and will be transfer back to their old school." Said Miss Tomoko.

Everyone was now whispering to each other. "Hundreds with different grades?" said one. "I wonder what happen to their old school." Whisper another one. Miss Tomoko heard it and said "Their school are giving them a chance to experience to lived like how all of you do. All of them are now outside. There will be enough room for them to be in this class." Said Miss Tomoko and she called "Please come in students!"

Mikan and Natsume went in holding hands just like other couples. "They are from a super private school." Explain Miss Tomoko.

Everyone look at Mikan and Natsume.

Some look at them with awe, some jealousy and some disappointed.

Suddenly a boy name Tadase called out. "Amu-chan!" And everyone look at their old friend Amu. "Hey there, it's been awhile." Said Amu in her cool and spicy tone. "All the student in Gakuen Alice look at Amu with confused face and Amu explain to them that this is the school she was in before she was sent to Gakuen Alice.

"Amu-chan! Will you be our Joker back for this few months before you leave?" asked Tadase. "Joker?" the Gakuen Alice thought. "I'm part of the guardian here you see." Explained Amu. "What's the Guardian do?" asked Mikan. "We help the students in this school when there's trouble." Explained Tadase. "I'm the King chair. My name is Tadase nice to meet you all." Said Tadase. "Nice to meet you." Was their reply.

**[A/N: No shugo chara in here =3]**

"Please sit in the place you like to seat." Said Miss Tomoko. "The teachers are currently having their vacation in other country for a few months to relax." Explained Miss Tomoko again.

"No way!" the Gakuen Alice students shouted together.

"Now, it's time for class. Please be ready." Said Miss Tomoko.

All the Gakuen Alice students sit in their places. Amu sit with Ikuto. Nonoko with Koko. Anna with Yuu. Sakurano with Ryoma. Ruka with Hotaru and Mikan with Natsume.

All the Seiyo Academy students look at the Gakuen Alice student with curiousity.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Miss me? :P I just came back from my vacation. Next month on December 9, I'm going to Canada to check the place out and come back at January 4. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :P**


End file.
